Tails' Surpise Present
by Ziggy7332
Summary: What happens when a mysterious doll appears on Tails' doorstep on his twelveth birthday? Believing that the doll is only a "doll". The whole team doesn't know that they will be in for a huge suprise of their life! Halloween special O.o!
1. Everything is great So far

"I decided to give it a shot on trying to make a terrifying Sonic fanfic. Some of the setting and hover cars mentioned in the story are from the game _Sonic Riders: Zero Gravity. _Lisa could you-"

Lisa: "Yea, I'm on it. Here we go with the disclaimer. _Sonic the Hedgehog and all related characters, including places and games are © to SEGA. Only the plot of the story and perhaps the Tails' doll are © to Ziggy7332. Except I doubt it that the Tails' doll belongs to her. *_Whispers_* _I bet she doesn't even have one. Okay, I'm done Steph!".

******************************************************************************************

_**Sonic- 19**_

_**Amy- 16**_

_**Tails- 11(turning 12)**_

_**Cream- 10**_

_**Rouge- 21**_

_**Knuckles-20**_

_**Shadow- ?(He's over 50. Let's presume he's 19, like Sonic)**_

_**~Tails' Surprise Present~**_

It was nighttime and outside of the highway tunnel was the rain pouring down. Even though it was fall, the forecast in the morning promised that there was a likely chance that there would be rain today. The predicament came true, except that they forgot to mention that it would rain in the afternoon. Piled in a hovering van was the well-known anthropomorphic animals that the world would turn to when danger became present. The hovering, tan colored, van belonged to the mother of the peach colored rabbit, she was sharing her seat and seatbelt with a little blue chao. They both were sitting in between a pink hedgehog and a white bat. The van had eight seats, the girls were on the middle row sleeping. On the back row was a red echidna and a black hedgehog with red strips on his arms and legs, that seemed awfully somewhat similar to the blue hedgehog sitting on the front passenger seat. The echidna and the hedgehog were sitting on the two farthest seats in the row leaving the seat in the middle vacant. Both were looking outside bored out of their mind. The blue hedgehog that was mentioned earlier had his feet on top of the dashboard and he was pretending to be a playing an electric guitar. He was lip-syncing and playing along with the song on the radio "Meant to live" by Switchfoot. In the driver seat, well driving of course, was a yellow fox who seemed to be tired and sleepy. It was all quiet, except for the song going on in the radio and with Sonic moving around. Despite the fact that they were all tired from having a great day. They still hadn't forgotten that today was Tails' birthday, he was turning twelve!

Tails fought with his eyelids trying to keep them open and focus on the road, but they got too heavy for him.

"Yo Tails! This is your part on the song", Sonic told his yellow buddy. Tails didn't respond back. Sonic looked at the time on the stereo, 10:34PM it read. Sonic sighed heavy and turned to look at everyone behind in the backseats, they had all fallen asleep. He kept his gaze on Amy and smiled to himself. Sonic turned to look at Tails and was going to ask him what he car he liked at the car show convention till he saw the young fox dosing off on the steering wheel.

"WHOA! TAILS WAKE UP!", Sonic shouted grabbing the steering wheel. Tails head shot up and looked around frantically.

"What happen!", Tails asked now alarmed, but still tired.

"Yeah, what's going on?", Amy asked rubbing her eyes and yawning. Rouge and the other were starting to wake up.

"Nothing, I just think that maybe I should drive. All of you can go back to sleep", Sonic said. Tails nodded and took the van off to the side of the road. Sonic and Tails got out and traded spots. Contently, Tails sat on the passenger seat and make himself comfy then he fell asleep. Sonic chuckled and got the van back on the highway road. After a few minutes, the van got quiet again. Sonic turned off the radio, he was now consumed in the darkness and silence lurked around him. There was a few cars on the highway and the rain still continue outside of the highway tunnel. He passed a sign that said 'Megalo Station next exit'. _Great! Just another twenty minutes and we've finally arrived at the Mystic Ruins and then another half an hour to get home. _Sonic rolled his eyes at this thought. He didn't exactly know how he started thinking about it. Perhaps it could be because everything around him was quiet or it could be that he felt alone. But, whatever it was caused him to think about what happen earlier at Tails' surprise party.

_***Flashback***_

"Take a bite Tails!"

"Yeah!"

"BITE IT! BITE IT!", everyone started to chant. Tails was in the middle of the table standing in front of a delicious birthday cake that Vanilla made for him. He looked shyly around as his friends were smiling and urging him to take a bite. Tails gave in and leaned forward to take a bite out of the cake. _Slat! _His face went into the cake. Tails rose his head, his muzzle and face was all covered with cake and icing. _Snap! Snap! Snap! _came the sounds of cameras and flashes of light as Tails looked around. He began to laugh and soon everyone joined in.

"Who pushed me in?", Tails asked still laughing. Everyone pointed behind him and sure enough was his best buddy, Sonic, standing there with a huge grin plastered on his face.

"You ARE the birthday boy".

"Wanna taste my cake?", Tails asked with a mischievous grin on his face. Before Sonic could figure out what he had in mind, cake was splattered onto his face. Again cameras snapped away and laughter arose as they all looked at the two boys with cake on their faces. Vanilla came up to the boys with wet cloths on her hands. Sonic and Tails thanked her and started to clean their own faces.

DING DONG!

"I'll get it!", yelped Tails energized that he was having such a great birthday party.

"Hello!", Tails greeted happily as he open the front door. There was no one, off in the distance the sun was beginning to settle down. Since it was autumn, the sun would go in earlier.

"Huh!?", Tails peaked out his head and looked around, still no one. He was about to step outside when he felt that his right foot kicked something. Tails looked down and saw a present box sitting there on his doorstep. Tails grabbed it and went back inside.

"Who was it Tails?", Cream asked.

"Oh no one, but they left this present on the doorstep", Tails said holding up the present box for everyone to see. The present box was black with a silver ribbon tied around it. _For Miles Prowler, _the little card hanging from the present said.

"Well open it Tails! I wanna see what's inside!", Knuckles told the fox. Tails turned his attention to the present and started to take off the ribbon. Then he took off the tape that sealed the box's flaps together and open it. Tails just stared at the object inside the box.

"Tell us what is it already!?", Knuckles cried out impatiently. He walked over and looked inside, he gasped. Tails reached in and pulled out the item that had made Knuckles gasped. Everyone in the room also gasped once they saw what it was. It was a stitched up Tails doll, it had all the exact features that Tails had to his sneakers all the way to his twin tails and bangs. But, what was most freaky about it was the eyes it had. It's muzzle didn't show any signs of a mouth, but the eyes were just outlined. There was no blue irises, they were just white, the pupil was even white.

Tails put it back into the box and went to leave it in his bedroom closet. When he came back he looked at everyone else. They were all silent, still shocked and kinda creeped out of the doll. The silence was broken by Sonic.

"That was some unique doll. Well, guess what I got for you Tails. I got seven tickets for the hover car convention that going to be in Central City!" , Sonic exclaimed cheerfully. This caused everyone to forget about the doll and start a conversation on the types of cars that they liked or know.

_***End of Flashback***_

Sonic couldn't help, but think of how the doll's eyes looked like. It was almost as if they were watching everyone and listening to everything that they were saying. Like as if it was alive. Sonic snapped out of his thoughts and looked at rear mirror without feeling an intention to do so. He saw something yellow, but he didn't pay much attention to it. He did a double take and looked back at the rear mirror, his eyes widen in terror. Sitting there in the vacant middle seat between Shadow and Knuckles was the Tails doll. His white eyes were looking straight back at him in the rear mirror. Suddenly it moved! The Tails doll turned its head and looked at Shadow. Out of nowhere, it took out a knife and began to climb up Shadow heading towards his neck. Sonic slammed on the brakes of the van. Everyone in the van lunged forward, thankfully they were all wearing their seatbelts.

_BBBEEEEEEEEEEEEPPPP! _

Someone behind them blew their car horn angrily. The driver of the car shouted out colorful words as he passed by them .

"What the hell Sonic!", Shadow shouted aggravated. Everyone was waking up irritated at what Sonic had done. Tails reached over and put the emergency lights that way the cars coming up from behind wouldn't crash into them.

"Is everyone alright?", Amy asked as she looked at each one of them. Rouge was rubbing her chest where the seatbelt was pressed upon due to the sudden stop that had Sonic made.

"Yea, what was that for?", Knuckles asked. He was rubbing his head where he hit the side of the window.

"I swear that I just saw that freaky doll that Tails got! It was about to cut Shadow's throat!", Sonic explained. Shadow smirked at Sonic, Cream and Amy looked concern, and Rouge was looking at him with disbelief.

"I think Sonic was falling asleep", Cream stated.

"Chao!", Cheese agreed. Everyone else nodded in concur. Sonic sighed heavily and knew that if he keeps on trying to convince them about what had just happen. They still wouldn't believe him and would just say that he was falling asleep and dreaming things. _Maybe I WAS falling asleep! I think I was imagining things since everything was quiet and dark. Yea! Maybe that was it! Well, whatever happen wasn't real. I'll just put it behind me. _Sonic thought trying to reassure himself that what he saw was his imagination running wild. Confident that he found out the reason of what he saw, he smiled to himself and continue on the drive back home. He turned on the radio, "His World" by Zebrahead started to play. By then everyone has resumed back to their slumber leaving Sonic alone once again.

"This is totally my song!", Sonic exclaim to no one in particular. He began to rock out on the song and sing along with it. If only he knew that what he had just experience wasn't really his imagination or a dream. _**It will be back. O.O!**_

******************************************************************************************

Yea I know kinda weird isn't it. I'll probably have the rest of the chapters done by October 1st, maybe even the whole story o.O Who knows, but I can't promise that. So tell if it's creepy enough, that way I would know that I need to work on it to make it even more eerie.

Watch out for the Tails' doll!! O.o!


	2. Footsteps

"OOOO OCTOBER! YAY! HALLOWEEN!!"

Lisa: "Stephanie! hold me I'm scared!" 0~0'

*hands over a Shadow plushie*

Lisa *squeals happily*: "SHADOW!!!"

******************************************************************************************

_**Station Square**_

Tails' nose began to twitch as he took in the scent of …waffles?….pancakes! He slowly sat up on his bed and stretched out his arms. Looking at his alarm clock, he noticed that he slept in one hour than what he normally would wake up. Quickly, Tails got out and put on his sneakers. He then made his way down the stairs towards the dining room. On the dining table sitting and enjoying a plate full of pancakes with a glass filled of milk next to it was Sonic. Since Sonic didn't stay at one place for a long time. He decided to share a house, a two story house, with his best friend and proclaimed little brother, Tails. Just in case he needed a place to stay when he wanted to see his friends or hangout with them.

"Good morning Tails. Grab a plate and get some pancakes from that huge plate over in the kitchen," Sonic told his pal. Tails looked at Sonic with astonishment.

"Did you make the pancakes?"

"Huh? No way! If I did then the house would of been on fire and what would be left of the pancakes would be among the ashes. Amy came over and left us a plate topped with pancakes," Sonic lightly laughed at Tails taking in an enormous bite of a pancake. Tails went into the kitchen and served himself pancakes and a glass of milk. When Tails was barley sitting down on the dining table. Sonic got up with his empty plate and glass and went to put it in the dishwasher.

"So watcha doing today?" Sonic asked as he leaned against the wall and crossed his arm across his chest.

"Oh, I'm going to continue on fixing the Tornado-1's left wing. After Eggman made a direct hit on that last battle two weeks ago. The Tornado-1 has been having trouble flying, the wing was badly damage. But, it should be completely fixed today. How about you?"

"You know the usual, run around town and see if anyone needs my help. Chill and visit some places and also run away from Amy, I bet she's going to find me somehow," Sonic said nonchantly, rolling his eyes to empathize that Amy was plainly annoying.

"Uh huh sure, she _somehow _finds you. I know you Sonic and I have seen you. When you see her walking around town you _happen _to suddenly appear in front of her. Thus, the chasing begins."

"I don't know what your talking about lil' buddy. Well, gotta go and take my jog see you later," Sonic smiled at Tails. He then darted out of the door.

"I'M NOT SO LITTLE ANYMORE! I'M TWELVE YEARS OLD NOW!" Tails shouted at Sonic. Tails sighed as he turned back at his plate of pancakes and started to eat.

After he had eaten his breakfast, he headed towards the basement. The basement was converted into Tails' workshop, he managed to make it even broad. He also formed the large front lawn to open whenever the Tornado-1 was going to land in the workshop or get out. Tails stopped in front of a metal door that had a keypad next to the door's handle. Tails punched in the code and the little red light on the handle turned green. Tails grabbed the handle and twisted it. Cool air blew into the fox's face as the door open wide. Inside the lights of the workshop automatically turned on, revealing Tails' workshop filled with inventions, tools, shelves full of books, different kinds of machinery and the Tornado-1.

"Let's get to work", Tails told himself as he rubbed his hands together. He walked over to his tool shelf and began to put on his working gloves and choose the right tools for the job.

_**Six hours later………..**_

"Almost done," the now sweaty fox said to himself. He was tying in the last bolt on the underside of the left wing.

"Yes!" Tails smiled proudly as he stepped back to admire his handy work Wiping a bead of sweat dripping down his right cheek, he noticed that he was thirsty. _As for a reward, a nice ice cold glass of water. _Happily, Tails started to head up the stairs to the door when he hear something. Immediately, he froze on his spot and let the quietness surround him. _Creak Creak Creak _came the sounds from somewhere upstairs. Since the floors and stairs in the house was made out of wood, it was easy to hear when someone was walking around. Tails went to his tool shelf and grabbed a giant monkey wrench to use as a weapon. Quiet as a mouse, Tails walked up the last few steps and slowly open the metal door. He peaked out and looked down the short hallway that led into the living room, there was no one. _Creak Creak Creak, _the footsteps continued on. _It can't be Sonic. He usually comes back home around the afternoon. And whenever he comes home early, he would come to see me down at the workshop. Or he's sitting on the couch watching the T.V. Besides he's too noisy. _Tails took off his sneakers and tip toed in his socks out from behind the metal door and went down the short hallway. At the edge of the hallway, he pressed himself against the wall holding the monkey wrench tightly. He listen carefully to the footsteps of the intruder to determine where his position was at the moment. _Creak Creak Creak, He's upstairs where our bedrooms are! _Tails could feel his blood turn icy cold and the hairs of his arms stand up. _Creak! Creak! Creak!, _this time the footsteps sounded as if they were running, they were becoming a little bit distant. Then they stopped and the sound of a door opening could be heard. _Splendid! Now he might be in MY room! _Tails peeped from the edge of the short hallway and into the long hallway where the staircase was located off above the closet door. Tails made his way up the stairs carefully not to make loud creaks on the wooden floor. Peeking from the edge of the top stair, Sonic's door was left ajar, but from where Tails could see his room's door was slightly open. Mustering enough courage, Tails secured his grip on the wrench and silently made his way to his room. Standing in front of his door, he was gradually looking around the inside of his room to see the intruder when………….

DING DONG!

Tails jumped at the sound of the doorbell and ran with all his might to get the front door. Panting and frighten, he open the door only to see Knuckles standing there with a broken mini T.V. in his hands.

"Hey Tails, I was wondering if you could fix my T.V. It kinda got a little accident and si-," Knuckles was explaining sheepishly only to be cut off by Tails.

"Shhhhhh! There's an intruder in my house!" Tails whispered his eyes showed fear. Knuckles eyes widen in alarm and looked inside the house. He put up his fists and made a low growl. "Let's check out the lucky guest. Where is he?"

"Last time I knew before YOU rang the doorbell. He was in my room," Tails said. The fox and echidna entered the house quietly and walked together searching for the intruder. After an hour long of search, the outcome of the searching declared that the intruder was no longer in the house.

"I guess I scared him off when I rang the doorbell," Knuckles shrugged.

"I don't know. We have checked everywhere. We even split up and we still hadn't found any trace of the intruder. This is really weird," Tails pointed out. He was rubbing his chin trying to sort out the situation. Tails was in deep thought when the sound of keys turning and the opening of door could be heard.

"HEY TAILS! YOU'RE NOT GONNA BELIEVE WHAT HAPPEN TO ME WHEN I WAS DOING MY NOON JOG!" Sonic called out. Sonic put his house keys on the key hanger and joined Tails and Knuckles in the living room.

"I was running around Botanical Kingdom when out the blue. Someone tackled me down to the ground. I think you already know who it was. And- OH! Hello Knuckles, are you here to get your butt kicked again?" Sonic smirked.

"Since you mentioned it. Yea! I would like to have a duel with you. Loser gets to buy all of us hamburgers from Karl's Sr."

"Fine. I guess you better take my order then," Sonic retorted boldly giving the echidna his trademark grin.

"Oh boy," Tails shook his head. He knew where this was going.

"If you need me I'll be in my workshop fixing Knuckles' broken mini T.V.!" Tails called out to them. They were already outside in the front lawn standing in fighting stances ready to get into the duel. Sonic broke from his fighting stance and looked at Knuckles skeptically.

"What did you do to the mini T.V. I gave you?"

"It's a long story. ARE WE GOING TO FIGHT OR!-" Knuckles was saying, but he was cut off in his sentence as he received a blow on the cheek by Sonic's sneaker.

*****************************************************************************************

"HAHAHA! Poor Knuckles" XD *Steph in the kitchen getting two cans of soda.*

Lisa *screams from Steph's bedroom*: "STEPH!!!!"

*Steph runs to her room with the cans of soda in hand*


	3. I swear that I saw him

"What!? What!? WHAT?!"

Lisa *By the corner of the room hugging her knees. Points to the collection of Sonic plushies*: "The Tails doll, it was sitting next to the Tails plushie on your bed."

*Walks over and checks*: "Lisa, there isn't a Tails doll here. Let's just see what happens next in the story. Here's the Shadow plushie and soda."

*Throws to Lisa the Shadow plushie and the soda can*

******************************************************************************************

"Those hamburgers were great!" Sonic exclaimed proudly as he rubbed his full stomach. (A/N Have you ever notice that Sonic could sometimes seem to have a beer belly O.o) Sonic and Tails were entering the house after having dinner at Karl's Sr.

"I didn't know that you and Knuckles were going to have a long duel," Tails yawned.

"You know Knucklehead, he doesn't want to accept the truth that I can kick his butt easily," Sonic explained. Sonic and Knuckles had 112 rounds of fighting, Sonic of course won all of them. Tails walked into the kitchen to get a glass of water. As he drank down the water, he noticed that there was a pile of filthy dishes in the dishwasher waiting to get washed and the living room was really untidy. Tails sighed, Sonic heard it and walked over to him.

"What's wrong?"

"The house gets messy a lot. Tomorrow I'm going to build a robot that will keep the house clean."

"Not such a bad idea Tails," Sonic smiled at his lil' bro and walked off to his room. Tails sighed again and turned off the lights and locked the house. He then headed upstairs to his room to brush his teeth, change into his Pjs and got into his bed. The house was silent and all that could be heard was the wind howling outside as it rustled the leaves from the trees.

**12:01 PM……..**

_Creak Creak Creak _Tails' eyes instantly sprung open after his ears capture the sound of someone walking in his room. _He's back and to make it worse. HE'S INSIDE MY ROOM! I hope he doesn't notice that I'm awake! _Tails stayed quiet, listening to the sounds of the intruder walking in his room, the rain pounding against the house's roof and his heart racing in high-speed within his chest. Tails slowly moved his head up and let his eyes adjust to the darkness. All that saw was his bedroom door slightly open and the sound of the intruder's footsteps walking off down the hallway. _Huh?! Where is he going?!_

Tails carefully got out of his bed and walked over to his door. He peaked out into the long hallway and saw that Sonic's door was slightly open. _Sonic always keeps his door close. _Tails tip toed all the way to Sonic's door. He stood quietly outside and peaked in. His breaths were short and prompt as the adrenaline in his veins kicked in. His eyes widen at the sight of what was occurring inside Sonic's room.

The Tails doll that he got for his birthday was running towards Sonic, who was sleeping soundly in his bed. It began to escalade the bed sheets, pulling himself up to the sleeping Sonic. Once that he got on the top of the bed. It walked cautiously towards Sonic and stopped before his neck. It pulled out a silvery knife and started to chant some weird foreign words.

"SHEESHNOO WEESOOKNEE FARIESKA."

The knife that it was holding up began to glow a strange dark red aura. The knife itself was no longer a shiny silvery color, it was now a coal black. The Tails doll hold the knife above his head ready to strike directly at Sonic's throat.

"NNNOOO!!!!!!!!!" Tails screamed pushing the door wide open and running towards Sonic. The Tails doll stopped his chanting and turned to looked at the interrupter. Tails made eye contact with it, sky blue meets pure white, it growled at him. In the process of running towards Sonic, Tails tripped over Sonic's red sneaker left out on the floor.

"What's going on?!" Sonic asked, he was now fully awake. Sonic leaned over to his table lamp and turned it on, only to see a freaked out Tails laying on his stomach on the wooden floor. Tails spring back onto his feet and looked around the room.

"I swear I just saw him here," he said scratching his head in confusion.

"Saw who?! What?!……Tails?!!" Sonic yelled, getting irate that he couldn't understand what the young fox was babbling about.

"The Tails doll, Sonic! It was about to cut your throat!" Tails shouted out frantically throwing his arms up in the air. Sonic shook his head before looking Tails straight into the eyes.

"Dude, I shouldn't of told you my little nightmare that I had back in the car. Now you're getting nightmares about it. Go back to your room and get some sleep Tails." Sonic laid down and turned over in his bed giving Tails the view of his back.

"I swear that I saw him!" Tails continued, anger visible in his voice.

"Tails! Please go back to your room. We're not going to discuss this!"

"FINE!! But if it appears then don't come crying to me!" barked Tails, crossing his arms and stomping off.

"Looks who speaking Mr. 'I'm-not-so-little-anymore! I'm-twelve-years-old-now!" Sonic snapped back.

"I'm not listening to you!" bellowed Tails from the hallway.

"Oh! Just go to sleep!" Sonic holler. This was the last words of their argument. Sonic stayed awake thinking of what Tails had just told him about the appearance of the Tails doll. _Tails must have had a nightmare about it. It's not real, it's just a doll. Probably even Cream is having nightmare about it too. Everyone thinks it looks creepy. It's just our imaginations. _Sonic shutted his eyes tightly and keep on chanting over and over again _. It's not real, just a doll. It's not real, just a doll. It's not real, just a doll._ Sonic keep on going until sleep overwhelmed him.

Tails got to his room and turned on the light switch. The room instantly lit up chasing away all the shadows to their corners . Tails made his way to his closest, he eyed the handle and reached out for it. He had his hand around the closest handle hesitate to open it, in his mind he debate over if he should open it or not. Letting bravery take over and without anymore second thoughts, Tails yanked the closet door open. The black box was there. The silver bow still tied around it, Tails had retied the bow. Tails warily grabbed the box and from an arm's distance he untied the bow. Took off the lid. And looked in the box. There in the middle of the box was……..the Tails doll in the same posture as Tails had left it when he received on his birthday. It looked as if the doll wasn't even moved since then.

"Huh?" Tails frowned in indecision, "What is going on? Was Sonic right? Was it really a nightmare?"

Tails let out a deep sigh, he put the box back into the closet and closed the door. Walking over to the light switch, he turn off the bedroom light and retrieved back to his bed.

"I guess Sonic was right after all," Tails concluded, "It's just our imagination running wild."

--

"I have called everyone like you told me too. They should be over in about an ten minutes. The only people that are not coming is Blaze, Silver and Shadow. Blaze is busy doing some paperwork in her kingdom and Silver is off in some other place handling some focal situation. As for Shadow, he said he had important things to do then to go to a sleepover," Tails informed Sonic.

"Why am I not surprise? I kinda already knew he was going to say that. So do you have everything ready?"

"Yeah, see I even have my PJs on already," Tails said coming from behind the sofa and showing off his yellow footed pajamas. Sonic snickered at Tails' PJs.

"What at least I'm not the one that sleeps with only boxers on," Tails retorted.

"Don't worry about me lil' buddy, I do own some Pjs. As a matter of fact, I'm going to put them on right now."

"Now I know how Shadow feels when he gets irritated at Sonic's arrogant behavior," Tails mumble.

DING DONG!

"Coming!" called out Tails as he jogged over to the front door.

"Hey, Tails!" chorus Amy and Cream with Cheese flying about them. They all had bags filled with their sleepover stuff.

"Come in, you guys are sure fast," Tails said stepping aside to let the girls in.

"Hey fox boy!" Rouge addressed to Tails. She was trailing behind Amy and Cream carrying a rather heavy looking red bag.

"Rouge, how many, COUNTLESS, times have I told you not to call me that!" Tails shouted. Rouge looked at the fuming fox and shrugged.

"Don't ask me. I'm not keeping track," she replied. Rouge turned around and walked over to Amy and Cream, who were now in the living room.

DING DONG!

Tails was already standing near the door, he open it and saw a red echidna with a small knapsack.

"Let's get this party started! By the way, where's Sonic?" Knuckles asked pounding his knuckles together.

"ici," said Sonic walking towards them. He was wearing dark navy blue pajama bottoms with a white cotton tank top on.

"Wat up? Who's already here?" he asked.

"Amy, Rouge, Cream, Knu-" DING DONG! The doorbell ranged again, this time Sonic answered it.

"We're here!" stated a hyper active bee with a brown backpack. Charmy pushed past Sonic and zoomed off to the living room to greet Amy and Cream.

"We didn't have anything to do so we just came here after we received Tails' call," a green gator, Vector, was saying as he entered the house. He had a lime green bag slung over his shoulder, behind him was a purple chameleon with a dark purple backpack. He greeted Sonic and the others with a simple nod. Sonic closed the front door and locked it.

"Is that everyone Tails?" Sonic turned to look at the yellow fox.

"Yep, we're ready to get this sleepover rockin," Tails said pounding a fist into the air.

"Please don't do that again," Sonic sweat dropped. Knuckle was in the background, his arms were folded on his chest as he shook his head side to side at Tails' inane remark.

Sonic, Knuckles and Tails made their way into the living room where everyone was settling down. Vector had his Pjs on, they were simply a black t-shirt and forest green Pj bottoms. Charmy was wearing a yellow shirt and black long shorts that were past his knees. Espio was wearing a violet button down Pj shirt with dark violet Pj bottoms. "Where are the girls?" Knuckles asked looking around the living room.

"They went to the bathroom," Espio answered. He was taking out a sleeping bag.

"Amy can you quite being such a baby," Rouge told the repudiate hedgehog. Again Amy shook her head, her eyes closed and mouth pulled down in a frown.

"Don't you want Sonic to notice you?" Rouge tried again. She shook the item that she was holding by the lace. It was a silky short nightgown that would reach up to her thigh. Amy looked at the nightgown, at Rouge and then at Cream who was standing off behind Rouge waiting for her final decision. Amy gave a heavy sigh.

"I agreed to your idea of playing 'Hard to get' , but isn't this taking it to the next level?"

"Fine I'm not forcing you. Just think about it though."

Amy pondered for a few seconds before she told them her final answer.

"No."

"Okay, you win," Rouge said gathering the clothes that she arrived in and put them into her large red bag. She already had her nightwear on, it was a lilac short nightgown, the one in her closet that wasn't see-through, with a pair of pink soffee short shorts underneath. Amy convinced her to wear them after she saw that her nightgown was a tiny bit too short to be even called a nightgown.

"If you change your mind I'll be in the living room waiting for you two to come in to save me. Those boys are probably doing something absurd right now and I don't think I will be alive by the time you guys come. So please hurry up in here!" Rouge told the girls. Out she left leaving Amy and Cream inside the bathroom. Cream had her Pjs on already, it was a orange nightgown that reached all the way to her fluffy yellow slippers. Amy had on her pink Pj bottoms with a red cami top that hugged the curves of her upper body.

"You're not gonna change your mind are you?" Cream asked.

"No," Amy answered putting on her pink see-through button down Pj shirt, leaving it unbutton, and fluffy slippers. Cream smiled at her and picked up her orange shoulder strap bag.

"Ready?"

"Let's go," Amy smiled at the rabbit.

As they approached the living room, the boys and Rouge were in fits of laughter. Knuckles and Tails were both red in the face, Tails was blushing while Knuckles was gnashing his teeth. Knuckles was wearing a green footed pajama, they seemed to be the same kind Tails had.

"What happen?" Cream inquire.

"Just checking out the Pjs of these 'men'," Rouge laughed.

"Hmph! You're just jealous that we have one of these and you don't," Knuckles retorted.

"So what do you guys wanna do next?" Sonic asked trying to stop laughing.

"Oh! I know! I heard that that Wizards of Waverly Place Wizards VS. Vampires saga is going to be on channel 20 at 8," Tails chirped.

"It's only 7:48," Sonic said looking at his wrist watch.

"I'll make some hot coco so we can drink it while we watch the saga", Amy said. Everyone smiled at her in agreement. Sonic watched her leave the living room, confusion drawn out in his face. _Why hasn't she hugged me to death or even looked at me?! Something's wrong._ Knuckles grabbed the house phone and glanced at everyone with a grin on his face.

"While we wait how about we prank call people."

_**Two minutes later……..**_

"I'll be back. I'm just gonna see if Amy almost done, the show is about to start soon," Sonic told the group his excuse. Nobody really heard him, they were all busy crowded around Knuckles prank calling the Jerkins triplets from across the street. Sonic made his way to the kitchen door, opening it he saw Amy stirring something in a pot. She looked at him from the corner of her eye, their eyes met for a few seconds before Amy had to avert her eyes.

"Aren't you suppose to be with everyone else?" she asked. Amy went to the cupboard to grab the cups for the coco. Sonic walked over towards her. Amy put down the cups on the counter and turned around. She gasped as she bumped into Sonic who was standing closely in front of her. Amy leaned back a little bit, Sonic had her trapped against the counter, his right hand was leaning on the edge of the counter.

"Are you okay?" he asked…..with a hint of concern in his voice?!

"Yea, never better. Why?" Amy frowned questionably at him.

"Oh! I don't know you kinda seem to be acting different today. Is something wrong?"

"Pff!, Uh Sonic, just because I didn't _hug _you or _try _to get you to marry me today doesn't mean that I'm sick or something. I've just decided to respect your personal space that you always told me about. Anyways, it seems that YOU'RE the one out of character. You don't usually come to see me ALONE when our friends are with us." At this Sonic began to sweat, he pulled back somewhat and tried to keep it under control.

"What are you talking about? I'm always like this to everyone," he responded composedly.

"No! You're hiding something Sonic. I could always tell by the way of your eyes," Amy murmured the last sentence. That's it Sonic couldn't keep the conversation in his favor so he turned around and pretended to be annoyed at Amy's last sentence.

"Amy, you're just fantasying things. I just came here to tell you that the saga is about to start. I'll see you in the living room," Sonic said trying to sound casual. He waved her off with his back turned to her as he walked out of the kitchen.

"Seriously, sometimes I don't understand him," Amy huff as she turned back to making the hot coco.


	4. Sleepover

_**Two hours later…**_

"I like the ending it was really sweet," Amy said. "I just wished that Sonic and I could be like that," Amy muttered under her breath, dreamily. Apparently, Rouge heard her and nudged her in the rib.

"Ow!" Amy jumped and glare at Rouge. Rouge exchange her a look to remind her about the 'hard to get' game, Amy nodded back.

"That Max kid is super cool!" Charmy exclaimed.

"Well, I found him kinda weird," Knuckles responded. Vector and Espio nodded in agreement.

"Watcha thinking about Tails?" Cream looked at the thinking fox. Tails looked up and saw that everyone was waiting for his answer.

"I was thinking about what Harper said about the robots. You know, she could be right. Maybe I should stop building the robot servant. It's safer to go old-fashion," Tails explained.

"What should we do now?" Sonic asked….again.

"How about we all go to sleep," Vector yawned. Everyone nodded and started to find a nice sleeping area in the living room floor. Sonic was setting up his area with his pillows and blankets. He looked over towards where Amy was. She was getting out her favorite pillow out of her backpack. _Why is she all the way over there? Usually on sleepovers, she always tries to sleep next to me. What is going on?! _Amy placed her pillow neatly on the blanket and laid down covering herself with another blanket. She turned around to see what Cream what doing when her eyes fell upon Sonic. He was staring back at her, his eyes full of wonder. _He is probably wondering why I am acting like this. Rouge, you are so clever. This is working! _Amy smirked inwardly. She looked at Cream and saw that the rabbit had her place set. Cheese was already asleep on top of the pillow, while Cream was taking out her favorite blanket.

"Are all of you ready to go to sleep?!" Tails asked. He was standing by the light switch ready to turn it off.

"Shh!!!" Everyone said simultaneously. Tails rolled his eyes and just turn off the lights plunging the living room into sudden darkness. One minute pass when someone turned on a flashlight and shone it on everyone.

"Who wants to tell scary stories in the dark?" Knuckles asked trying to do a maniacal grin.

"Shut up Knuckles!" Someone threw a pillow directly at Knuckles face as everyone else shouted out his or her own complain. Knuckles, now in a sullen mood, turned off the flashlight and tried to go to sleep.

**12:05 PM…**

With all the doors and windows securely shut, the icy wind still found a way to make the house chilly inside. Someone shot up straight from where they were sleeping and stood up. Giving a quick glance at everyone who was sound asleep, he silently tip toed towards the bathroom. _If I try to fly, my wings would make a lot of sound and everyone will wake up and be anger at me. _Finally, he got to the bathroom. Sighing in relief, Charmy tried to open the door, but it was as if it was locked in the other side. _You gotta be kidding me! Why am I getting tortured like this?! _Charmy turned around and started to go up the stairs towards the other bathroom.

_Creak Creak Creak. _Tails' eyes fluttered open, but once he carefully listens to the familiar sound, his eyes widen in terror. Sitting up from his spot, he let his eyes adapt to the dark and then he started to examine if everyone was alright. That's when he noticed that Charmy was missing. Quietly, Tails got up and started to make his way to the staircase when a stream of light seem to be coming from the downstairs bathroom. _He's in the bathroom, _Tails mentally told himself. _Creak Creak Creak _the noise came from somewhere upstairs causing Tails' hair to stand up on its end. Cautiously, he made his way upstairs. At the far end of the hall, the bathroom seemed to be occupied by someone due to the light coming out from underneath the door. At that moment, Tails felt as if Mobius stood still. Unexpectedly, the light in the bathroom went out. "What the hell!" Someone exclaimed angrily from within the bathroom. Tails rushed towards the bathroom door and waited for the person to come out. A silhouette with bee like wings and just a tad shorter than him came out. Muttering something, it raised its head and jumped at the sight of Tails standing there in front of him.

"Tails! Don't scare people like that!" Charmy touchily stated. Tails didn't respond. He was trying to decipher at what he had just saw a minute ago downstairs.

"If you're here then who's….., " Tails didn't finish. He started to run back downstairs to the bathroom that was supposedly "occupied".

"Hey! Where are you going?!" Charmy called out to Tails. Tails flew down the stairs, into the living room and grabbed Knuckles' flashlight. Then he rushed towards the bathroom, tore open the door and walked in. He looked around, inspecting if anyone was hiding somewhere in the bathroom. There was nobody inside. Tails' was completely confounded that he subconsciously loosens his grip on the flashlight. Accidentally, it fell in the toilet and died.

"This can't be happening," Tails whispered to himself. _Thud! _Something from upstairs hit the wooden floor. Fully alarmed, Tails didn't hesitate for a mere second. He took off to the stairs trying to get to Charmy and help him out on whatever situation he was facing. There, lying on its back, in the middle of the hall was a figure sprawl out.

"Charmy!" Tails rushed off to his side and tried to help him up. Charmy groaned in pain, Tails felt his hands and arms get covered in something liquidly that had a strong smell.

"What's going on?!" Through the darkness standing next to him, Tails could tell it was Sonic because of his voice. More footsteps were heard coming up the stairs.

"The lights went out in the house!" Knuckles shouted out from somewhere in the living room.

"It's Charmy! He's hurt!" Tails cried out hysterically.

"I can't see anything."

"Let's use Knuckles' flashlight."

"We can't. I accidentally drop it in the toilet."

"Then let's get him outside. We can use the moonlight."

Sonic picked up Charmy and sprinted outside with everyone else in tow.

"OW!" Charmy yelped. Sonic carefully put Charmy down on the front lawn. Everyone formed a circle around him to inspect what was wrong with the hyperactive bee. Taking in the deep cut on his throat, everyone gasped. It could have been because of the light, but it seemed as if the blood was coming out jet-black like the color of the night sky as it overlooked at the frantic anthropomorphic animals.

**Meanwhile…**

Amy was following everyone else as they ran outside with Charmy.

"Come on Cream!" Amy called out to Cream, but she was nowhere in sight. Amy was standing at the edge of the front door when at that instant Cheese came flying out towards her.

"Chao! Chao! CHAO!" he cried out frenetically.

"Where is she?!"

"Chao!" Cheese gestured with his hand to follow him. Heading to Tails' garage workshop, Amy heard something being dragged on the ground. Hurriedly, Amy turned the corner to look down the short hallway to Tails' workshop. Knocked out unconscious and being dragged was Cream. She was being taken to the inside of Tails' workshop.

"CHAO!" Cheese flew with all his might to get to Cream and help her out. Amy tried to keep up with Cheese and get there before Cream and the murderer get inside the workshop. With a tight space, Cheese made it in before the metal door closed. Amy crashed into the door because of the speed that she going in and started yanking at the handle hoping that it will open. Either way it still wouldn't budge.

"Cream! Cream!" Amy was now sobbing, desperately pounding on the metal door. Amy's wish came true when the open abruptly opened.

"What?!" Amy told to herself. Inside Tails' workshop, it was extremely dark. Not even the moonlight could reach in the workshop and help shed some light in. Taking out her Piko-Piko hammer, Amy began to descend the stairs. Once that she made it to the bottom of the workshop, the metal door suddenly swung shut engulfing Amy into the pitch black.

Amy stood firmly in her place with the Piko-Piko hammer ready to take a swing at the whoever dares to attack her.

"Cream!"

"Silly girl. You mustn't have come down here. Don't you know that it's bad to be alone especially when there's danger nearby," a voice hissed in mocking tone. Amy tightens her grip on her hammer and frowned off into the dark.

"Where is she?"

"Don't worry. You'll soon join her," it said. This sent shivers up Amy's back after she heard this. Without any warning, something pushed her towards the wall. Amy fell on her back against the wall, but quickly stood up and took a fighting stance.

"Not giving up eh? Things are about to get interesting."

Amy waited for a sound or an attack to fight back. Something was walking behind her, so she fully swings her hammer around in a 360 degree hoping to hit the assailant. As soon as Amy finishes her hammer attack, the assailant sweeps the floor with a kick knocking Amy off her feet.

"AHH!" Amy yelps as she falls on the ground on her back. The assailant stands in front of Amy and reaches down to grab her by the neck. Amy struggles to loosen the grip of his hands, but it was just a futile effort. He was excessively strong. He smashes her against the wall using one hand still holding her from her neck. An icy cold, sharp object touches the edge of her neck.

"SHEESHNOO WEESOOKNEE FARIESKA."

"What are you doing?!" Amy cried out.

"You wanted to look for your friend. I'm going to show you exactly where she is," he responded. Amy could feel the keen object tearing deeper within the skin of her neck. A pungent stench filled the air as Amy began to gag trying to breathe for air.

"_CREAM!" _Rouge's ears perked up at the sound of something distant coming off from an unspecified direction.

"Did you guys hear that?"

"Nope."

Nu uh."

"We have to act now!"

"Sonic, pick him up and take him to the hospital," Espio commanded. Sonic was lifting Charmy up into his arms when Charmy began to wince and cry out in pain.

"DON'T! IT HURTS REALLY BAD!" Charmy shrieked. Sonic immediately putted him down once again on the grass.

"Are the Jerkins and the other neighbors still in their house? Maybe we could get some help from them."

"No, when we called the Jerkin residence. No one picked up the phone."

"I just remembered! The Jerkins invited the Patels to one of their relative's sweet sixteen party," Tails announced.

"Great of all the places in Station Square, you had to choose the street where only three houses exist and it is near the Evergreen Forest," Knuckles exclaimed in annoyance.

"Hey! It's was a great place where I could live and have my workshop. Sonic also likes the house and location," Tails retorted.

"Guys! Seriously, we don't have time for this! Charmy needs medical attention and all you care about is the house's location!" Rouge shouted.

"She's right. Tails do you think you can get the Tornado-1 out of the workshop. The hospital is at the very center of the city and we live at the edge of it so it's pretty far," Sonic pointed out.

"Since Charmy is in critical condition. Let's try to aboard him on the Tornado-1. Come on we're wasting time!" Vector exclaimed, he was greatly worried about Charmy.

"Amy! Can you do something that will stop the bleeding? Ya' know till we can get Charmy to the hospital," Sonic said.

"……."

"Amy?!" He turned around only to see that everyone was also looking for her in the circle.

"Where is she?" Knuckles asked.

"I don't know. Cream and Cheese aren't here either."

"Oh no! They're probably back in the house!"

"What happen if the killer is still there!"

"We have to go back and get them out of the house before it's too late." With that, Sonic dashed off towards the house along with everyone else lagging behind.


End file.
